Timmy Turner
|last="Fancy Schmancy" |inspiration = Butch Hartman's son (name) |fullname=Timothy Tiberius Turner |species=Human |birthday=March 21, 1992 (10) |family=*Mr. and Mrs. Turner (parents) *"Pappy" Turner (paternal grandfather) *Vlad & Gladys Vladislapov (maternal grandparents) *Gertrude Turner (great-aunt) *Tootie (future wife) *Tommy Turner (future son) *Tammy Turner (future daughter) *Nigel P. Turner (ancestor) |pets=Sparky the Fairy Dog, Eddie the Gerbil (plus other pets that died as a result of his dad's negligence) |home=Dimmsdale, California |friends=Cosmo and Wanda; Poof; Chloe Carmichael; Chester McBadbat; A.J.; Elmer; Sanjay; Tootie (girlfriend, unofficial because he's in denial); Chip Skylark; Crimson Chin; Jimmy Neutron; Cindy Vortex; Carl Wheezer; Sheen Estevez; Libby Folfax; Goddard; SpongeBob SquarePants; Patrick Star; Danny Phantom |enemies=Vicky; Denzel Crocker; Francis; Dark Laser; the NegaChin; Dr. Bender and Wendell; Happy Peppy Betty and Gary; Tad and Chad; Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico; Norm the Genie; Imaginary Gary (former confidant); the Anti-Fairies; the Pixies; the Shadow; Hugh J. Magnate Jr.; Professor Calamitous; Sheldon J. Plankton; Vlad Plasmius |occupation=Elementary school student Founder of Wishful Thinking |quote="What could possibly go wrong?" |appearance = Brown hair, pink shirt and baseball hat, blue pants, white eyes with blue pupils, white giant tooth, peach skin }}Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the protagonist of The Fairly OddParents. Due to a life of misery caused by neglect by his parents and pain by such adversaries as his evil babysitter Vicky and his maniacal schoolteacher Mr. Crocker, he was granted with his assigned fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy frequently makes wishes for Cosmo and Wanda (and their son Poof in later seasons) to grant for him, though he often does not think of the consequences of his desires. Description Timmy is small and wears a dark pink cap. His parents are rarely around and take little interest in his activities, which makes it easy for him to hide Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He wishes for nearly everything he wants, which sometimes causes havoc. Timmy is smart, but he also has a short attention span and lack of ambition to achieve, which leads to frequent failing school grades. He loves video games, cartoons, sports and rap music. Timmy comes from a middle-class background which is often referenced. He is arrogant and selfish and constantly wishes for things, but nonetheless, whenever his wishes go wrong, Timmy works to set things right. Despite his selfishness, Timmy is shown to be very philanthropic, which is visible when he goes out of his way to save humanity and the world. He is shown to love both his fairy godparents and his biological parents, and values their company. Timmy's English background is mentioned in the form of his ancestor Nigel P. Turner, who was an upper middle class banker in 18th century London. It is also shown that he is trained in kung fu, as seen in "Kung Timmy" and enjoys martial arts. Aside from his wishing habits, Timmy is shown to engage in activities that a 10-year-old normally would. He always remains the same age, regardless of the three summer vacations in the series. He is also shown to change his age due to wishes, such as in the episode "Baby Face", where he is turned into a baby to escape the wrath of Francis, a school bully. In a separate episode, he is shown as an 18-year-old. In this form, he is very muscular, with thick arms and a sleeveless pink shirt, and is significantly taller. As an adult, he is still muscular, with a white shirt, pink tie and blue pants similar to the pair he wore in his youth. In the bleak future, he wears an indigo suit with light black shoes. Timmy longs to be popular and regularly stands up against teachers and bullies, and is not above torturing his enemies for his own amusement. He is shown to be addicted to wishing to the point that he nearly lost his resourceful and physical skills, and was required to go to "wishing rehab", where he re-learns how to rely on his own skills again. In "Fairly Odd Baby", Timmy gets a fairy baby brother named Poof, whom Cosmo has instead of Wanda. In "Wishology!", Timmy is revealed in the Cave Prophecy in Fairy World as the one to defeat the Darkness and its forces. In the end, Timmy becomes friends with the Darkness, who had only been wanting a friend. In "Birthday Bashed", Timmy finally celebrates his 11th birthday. It is seen in "Add-a-Dad", while Timmy and his dad are playing catch, that he is left-handed. He is a claustrophobic, podophobic, and fears clowns; facts exploited by Vicky to torment him by organizing a "Barefoot Clown Orange Juggling" festival at his school. The concept of Timmy first came from series animator Butch Hartman's idea of a male version of Cinderella who is watched over by a fairy godmother. According to the live-action film adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, Timmy will inexplicably manage to keep Cosmo and Wanda with him by refusing to mentally age and even staying in fifth grade despite now being 23 years old. But he will unexpectedly develop feelings for the now-gorgeous Tootie, and will be stuck having to choose between staying a child and keeping his fairies or growing up so he can be with his new love. In the end, after Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are taken captive by the evil oil tycoon Hugh J. Magnate Jr., Timmy saves their lives by confessing his love for Tootie (who has by now found out about the fairies) and passionately kissing her, thus growing up and losing his fairy family. However, because of this act and how much he loved them, the Fairy Council adds a " Loophole" to "Da Rules", stating that Timmy is now allowed to keep his fairies in his adulthood, provided he make wishes for other people and not himself. Timmy and Tootie, now a couple, then start a business called "Wishful Thinking", which they use as a way of disguising Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as they grant wishes to help unfortunate people everywhere. Songs sung by Timmy *"I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas" *"Icky Vicky" *"Real and Scary" *"What Girls Love" *"It's Great To Be A Guy" *"Kids Just Being Kids" *"Get Flappy" *"Adults Ruin Everything" *"Ten And In Charge" *"Where Is The Fun?" *"Unfundamentals" *"The Reprise Remix" *"A Million Wishes" *"Lookin' Like Magic" *"Wishful Thinking" Trivia *Timmy's voice was originally provided by Mary Kay Bergman in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts where characters from The Fairly OddParents are in. Upon her death, Canadian actress Tara Strong herself replaced her as the voice of the character from The Fairly OddParents series onwards. Gallery TimmyOnOhYeah.jpg|Timmy, as he appeared in the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner4.png Timmy.png Timmy Turner scared.png Timmy Turner pointing.png Cleft_the_Boy_Chin_Wonder.png|Timmy as Cleft. Timmy Falling in Love.png Timmy20.jpg OriginalTimmy.jpg|Timmy's original design. FOP-Pilot08.jpg TimmyGetOutWeekendStuff.jpg WhatsWithTheHeadgear.jpg TimmyTootie31.jpg Timmy35.jpg Timmy.jpg Timmy in sleigh.jpg TimmyInCaptainsChair.jpg SirTimmy.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-578.jpg|The adult Timmy from the bad future, seen in Channel Chasers Timmy_with_Tommy_and_Tammy.jpg|The adult Timmy with his and Tootie's future kids, Tommy and Tammy Turner. TimmySinging.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-07h50m37s229.png|Timmy In 3D on Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-21h56m27s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h07m57s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h05m51s175.png Ff.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h10m05s39.png AWishTooFar161.jpg TimmyAboutToEatSteak.jpg Timmy25.jpg TimmyTootie35.jpg TimmyTootie19.jpg TimmyTootie40.jpg TimmyTootie14.jpg|Tootie giving Timmy his first kiss. TimmyTootie04.jpg TimmyTootie72.jpg TimmyTootie03.jpg TimmyTootie53.jpg TimmyTootie44.jpg TimmyTootie21.jpg TimmyKissingTootie.jpg TimmyTootie73.jpg Vicky and Tootie's parents - Oh, Brother!.jpg TimmyReadsToParents.jpg TimmyTrumpet.jpg GUTT-TimmyTootieKiss.jpg|Timmy kisses Tootie after confessing his love for her. TimmyTootie85.jpg FairlyOddMovie1207.jpg TimmyTootieWithCWnP.jpg TimmyTootie92.jpg Timmy_and_Tootie_kissing_under_the_mistletoe.jpg FairlyOddSummer-TimmyTootieKiss.jpg LiveActionFOP4.jpg TimmyTootie51.jpg|Timmy defending Tootie. ChangeO44.jpg Padrinhos Magicos 73-A - 6ª Temporada 088.jpg JustTheTwoOfUs118.png Tcleanup.jpg PlayDateOfDoom4.png Speller.jpg Timmy and the Cosmas visit the real world.jpg 8018-timmy-turner-wrkowie-chrzestni-wiki-wallpaper-636x478.jpg Xs.jpg Timmy-turner-other-holiday-specials-wiki-8019.jpg Timmy-turner-christmas-specials-wiki-8026.jpg Timmy-padrino.jpg Timmy-caballero.jpg Timmy-4.jpg Timmy-3.jpg Timmy with Cake.jpg Timmy turner by pinkemu.jpg ThZ27KOUYP.jpg ThZ1DUQ99S.jpg ThXBYBUCOS.jpg ThWUE3UT2A.jpg ThUD27B9EY.jpg ThT22B6X4X.jpg ThQPKW861N.jpg ThPD3HXPJC.jpg ThN4JU0X4V.jpg ThJBLLMN5H.jpg Thd.jpg ThC9UEM7GM.jpg ThBX76GCP3.jpg Th83WEDQ1W.jpg Th6G0I2TVA.jpg Th4ZF286A6.jpg Th4H1MR3QM.jpg Th1CUILHCS.jpg SadTimmy.jpeg Fop-timmy-turner-image-fop-timmy-turner-36456748-719-544.jpg Fairly-Odd-Parents-Timmy-and-Trixie-timmyxtrixietang-34049658-713-544.jpg Fairly Oddparents 02.png Enhanced-16320-1426269411-34.png KungFuTimmy.jpeg 8025-image-president-turner-fairly-odd-parents-wiki-timmy-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg VickyLosesHerIcky251.jpg Timmy, Chester and AJ.png ThBU4FSXDJ.jpg ThatsLife165.jpg Th6XRYAP9P.jpg Th5LD0IX5M.jpg ThIMSBD9ZG.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen002.jpg ThCXFIYXEE.jpg Th79L9K7MY.jpg LoveStruck091.jpg ItsAWishfulLife234.jpg DadbraCadabra028.jpg AWishTooFar002.jpg ActionPacked011.png ThN8KVSL18.jpg ThIRMPEQB8.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt1-005.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt1-310.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-800.jpg Timantha Turner.png|Timantha TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen111.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen112.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen113.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen114.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen116.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen215.jpg|Timantha and Trixie Christmaseveryday 028.jpg|Timmy as an elf Timmy_in_A_Fairly_Odd_Christmas.jpg|Timmy in A Fairly Odd Christmas FopGroupCheering.jpg FOP-Pilot12-modern.jpg Swimsuit timmy.jpg Bunsen meets Butch Hartman's other stars.png Screen Shot 2017-02-21 at 6.46.58 PM.png Timmy-halloween.png Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Stock Image.png Popular Timmy Turner.png Timmy Turner Stock Image.png Timmy Turner stock image.png Timmy Turner - Summer.png Timmy Turner - Snow.gif Timmy Dancing.png Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder stock image.png Timmy Turner Clip Art.png 7CCE1176-5A33-449E-B9DA-B138B020A851.jpeg 15031C9C-B137-4EA6-A23D-ACDD6D593C97.jpeg 9784A6DF-BE1C-44F4-BD53-AE46D70677FC.jpeg Timmy as Santa with his GodParents.png 9453D8CF-650C-4245-9195-4BF3971F0650.jpeg 22DF0095-6CD1-4852-9EE0-7AEA563454E8.jpeg 6DCC5860-759C-467A-B339-3573A60FA53D.jpeg 96998A65-95F1-43DA-90CD-F6EA95778AB9.png Timmy jumping while looking down.jpg Timmyjumpinghappy.png Timmyonapizza.png Happytimmy.png Timmy Turner1.png Timmywithlaptop.jpeg Timmyhappy.jpeg A.J. And Timmy stock Image.png Timmy Turner S10V2 Stock.png Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder image.png Thefairyoddparents.jpeg FE7C90EF-3DC4-478A-BACA-DEFF4789C5F2.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda poof and sparky .jpeg 15 years timmy cosmo and wanda.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Ice cream .jpeg The fairyodd baby pic .jpeg Timmy and sparky looking outside .jpeg Timmy and Cindy .png Happytimmy and sparky .jpeg Timmy and sparky.jpeg The fairyodd parents 10th anniversary.jpeg The fairyodd parents season 10 pic .jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Vicky .jpeg The fairyodd parents season9 pic.jpeg External links * de: Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cowards Category:Fathers Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters with hats Category:CGI Characters Category:Christians